1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for converting contents, and more particularly to an apparatus and method of converting two-dimensional (2D) contents into three-dimensional (3D) contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video content, such as, for example, films, a drama, sports games, etc., (hereinafter, referred to as a “content”) is reproduced by a display apparatus having a content play function, such as, for example, a television (TV), a personal computer (PC), a smart phone, a smart pad, a portable multimedia player (PMP), a MP3 player, etc. With the recent development of 3D image display technology, such contents are produced as 3D contents and reproduced by the display apparatus, which is capable of displaying a 3D image.
To reduce time, costs, etc. taken in producing such 3D contents, there has been proposed technology of acquiring 3D contents by applying a predetermined conversion technology to 2D contents.
However, when converting the 2D contents into the 3D contents, real 3D properties of an object, such as, for example, depth and the like, are estimated by a predetermined method, and therefore high accuracy and reliability are required in light of the conversion technology.